custardfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Customization
Character Customization is a feature available in each multiplayer Slendytubbies game. Some Character Customizations are broken, due to Tinypic (where the textures were hosted.) shutdowning in September 19, 2019. ST = The Character Customization in Slendytubbies can be accessed by pressing E. In the menu that appears, the player can customize their legs, arms, head and body textures. The colors that are available are purple, green, yellow, red and white. Players can also choose to customize their appearance via links to custom images, which will take the place of the regular texture on the appropriate body part. |-| ST-II = Character Customization is also available in Slendytubbies II. It can be accessed in the main menu by pressing the "Character Customization" button. The player can change the appearance of their hat, legs, arms, head and body. This can also be enabled or disabled at will. Like in the previous game, custom images can be used as textures on the player's in-game model via a link to the image online. |-| ST-2D = Character Customization makes a return in Slendytubbies 2D. Customization differs in this game from previous entries as it allows for not only customization of body appearance, but also hat model. However, due to limitations of the sprite style, body appearance is restricted to color only, with the ability to use custom image textures being absent. Fur Color This option changes the color of the player's fur in-game. There are, in total, 12 colors to choose from. All of them are unlocked by default and do not require custards. Hats There are, in total, 28 hats. Each hat costs 10 custards to unlock, and all, save for the first default Dipsy's Hat, begin locked. Trivia * Some hats might reference from popular series, films and video games. ** The red and green caps are references to Mario and Luigi from Super Mario game series. ** The USA mask is likely a reference to Payday, as the mask is featured within the series. ** The military helmet likely references Halo, as it matches the appearance of the main protagonist's helmet, Master Chief. ** The red and blue snow hoods could be a reference to the Ice Climbers from their NES game Ice Climber, and their appearance in the Super Smash Bros. series. |-| ST-III = Character Customization again returns in Slendytubbies III. It has much bigger customization than other opuses. Players can now again customize skins and hats and equip. Equipment Players can now equip either Flashlight or Night Vision Camera. After player equips item, it will glow green. Fur Colors and Custom Skins Fur Colors Players can now customize any fur color. Players can now make bright or either dark fur color by any color. Clicking "Default" button will return to original color. Clicking "Random" button will get a random color. Custom Skins Like previous opuses, players can customize their skins by using photos from websites. Hats There are total 59 Hats. All of them cost randomly and some of them are hidden in game. Trivia * Some hats might reference from popular series, films and video games. ** The red and green cap are referencing Mario and Luigi from Super Mario game series. ** The hockey mask is presumably referencing to Jason Voorhees from the film franchise Friday the 13th. ** The pinecone cap is referencing to Dipper's cap from cartoon series Gravity Falls. ** The cap with green angle is referencing to Ash's cap from Pokemon Franchise. ** The cap with D letter on it is referencing to Clementine's cap from video game series The Walking Dead. ** The cone hat is presumably referencing to Conehead zombie from video game series Plants vs. Zombies. ** The "Make Tubbyland great again" cap is referencing to Donald Trump's famous line "Make America Great Again". ** The yellow military helmet is possibly a reference to the helmet worn by MTF in the game SCP: Containment Breach. * Sean Toman has his own hat which is Fire. * All antennas are unlocked by every ending from the Campaign. ** Tinky Winky's antenna is unlocked by Evil Ending. ** Dipsy's antenna is unlocked by Regretful Ending. ** Laa-Laa's antenna is unlocked by Bad Ending. ** Po's antenna is unlocked by Good Ending. *In Mini-Series, Dutch has his own hat which is not yet available for multiplayer. Category:Slendytubbies II Category:Slendytubbies 2D Category:Slendytubbies III Category:Slendytubbies